Like An Animal
by cielxsebby4lyfe
Summary: All alone at the bar, Marco meets a stranger who turns his otherwise boring night around for the better. Things start to go wrong as Marco is plunged head first into the underworld Jean is apart of. Jean x Marco AU
1. Chapter 1

**HIIIEEEEEEE, sooo i decided to take a break from my other story to write this smut filled deliciousness between Jean and Marco buuuuut it quickly turned into me wanting to write this into a whole story haha. (I know, im horrible :P) I highly suggest you listen to the song "Closer" by: Nine Inch Nails while reading the first part of this story, hence the title :P also, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! or at least PM me what you thought of the story, i really enjoy feedback :) **

**WARNING: CONTAINS GRAPHIC CONTENT, THIS IS A YAOI STORY SO IF YOU DONT LIKE, DONT READ. ALSO, I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. (if i did, marco would be alive and happily gay with Jean, forever and ever :3)**

**Now with the formalities out of the way, I present you...**

_Like An Animal_

The pounding music lulled Marco into a trance, as he stared into his empty glass. This was his fourth beer, and probably would be his last considering he had work the next day. Setting his glass down, he turned around to face the dance floor where couples gyrated on each other in a sweaty, hot mass. He was never one to dance, only when he was very intoxicated to the point of not caring what others thought of him.

Standing up from his stool seat, he stumbled slightly to the left and was caught by someone. Strong hands held him up by his arms, as he struggled to get his feet back underneath him. Groggily, he looked up and started to apologize, his mouth unable to form coherent words due to his buzz still going on strong.

'I-I'm sorry, I was- just going to um.. Hi?'

The other man chuckled and helped the enebriated man back onto a stool at the bar, hopping up next to him. The stranger wore a brown v-neck vest over a crisp white button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows to show off his muscular arms, and dark blue jeans that hugged his taut ass.

Marco looked the man up and down, drinking in his sexy, comanding prescense. _God, he's fucking gorgeous.. _

'Well, thanks. You arent too bad on the eyes, yourself.' The man chuckled, winking at Marco.

_Did i just seriously say that out loud?! _Marco cringed, his face turning bright red.

'I didnt mean- I'm uh Marco..' He tried his hardest to make the words come out like he wanted, but his mouth had shutdown in the wake of this hunk before him. The man slowly turned towards Marco, leaning his face down to the others ear.

'You are absolutely adorable when you ramble like that' The breathy words on Marco's neck were absolutely intoxicating, as was the musky cologne that filled his nose. 'My name is Jean, by the way'

Marco felt his knees buckle with every word Jean whispered seductively in his ear. His pants started to feel tight, the familiar heat started to settle in his stomach. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the pounding erotic song that caused the next chain of events. Whatever it was, it had felt dam good.

Taking Marco's hand in his, Jean pulled him over to a dimly lit corner booth where he sat him down and straddled the flustered male. Placing his hands on Jean's hips, the male on top slowly started to grind circles on his hardening member. Jeans arms grasped the back of the seat behind Marco's head, helping him keep the motions in time with the music. Electronic thumps filled the air, as Jean kept himself steady while rocking his hips on Marco's lap.

Marco's head was thrown back against the seat, his face contorting in immense pleasure. Gripping Jean's hips hard enough to bruise, he bucked his erection in time with the other's to create as much friction as possible. He suddenly felt Jean stand up, gasping at the loss of pressure. It didnt last for long as he felt lips crush against his, felt the desperate need to dominate as their mouths met. He felt heat surge through his body as Jean's tongue glided across his lower lip. Marco groaned, pushing his tongue against the others lips, needy for entrance into the unexplored cavern.

Jean parted his lips with a smile, letting Marco sloppily inspect every inch of his mouth with his tongue. Marco gripped a fistfull of the other's hair in his hand, pulling him in deeper into the kiss, his body aching for more. Turning Marco to the side, Jean laid him down and eagerly climbed on top. He could feel the warmth that emenanted from the man below. Jean pulled abruptly out of the kiss and turned his attention to the zipper below.

'Wh-what, wait s-stop' Marco tried grabbing at his crotch only to have both his hands caught in Jean's grasp. Pinning them above his head, Jean stared intently down at Marco.

'Isn't this what you wanted?'

'N-No but I-'

'Then tell me to stop'

'What?'

'Tell me to stop and that you want me to leave' Marco felt like he had been slapped, did he really want this? To be dominated in public? To give in and let someone else take control? The idea was foreign to him, foreign and tantalizing all at the same time.

_I dont want you to stop, I want you to fuck my brains out but.. _Marco knew Jean was waiting for an answer, so he didn't have much time to think it over.

'I-I want you, Jean'

'Say it, with more confidence' Marco felt a hand leave his wrists, starting to trace maddeningly slow circles down his chest, towards his lower half.

'I want you, Jean' He felt his zipper being pulled down as he spoke those words.

'What do you want from me, Marco?' A hand undid the button on the top of pants. Marco gulped.

'I-I want you to f-fuck me' Looking down, he saw Jean lift the bottom of his shirt and suckle a path down to his erection as he slipped off his pants and boxers in one motion. _God, this feels amazing.. _Marco's face burned. Here he was in a bar, with his pants off, about to get fucked by a guy he just met. He then felt fingers trace their way up to his mouth.

'Open' It was a command, not a suggestion. Marco opened his mouth and Jean inserted two fingers, swishing them around until he felt he had enough lubricant. Kneeling down, Jean gingerly placed a finger on Marco's puckered entrance. Marco gasped at the contact, squirming at the odd sensation. Slowly, Jean let one finger into the tight hole, causing Marco to cry out and tense up.

'Relax, Marco. I promise I wont hurt you, but you need to relax' Marco whimpered and nodded in reponse.

Feeling the tension release slightly, Jean inserted the other finger and began to use scissoring motions to loosen him up. Granted, Jean was a lot bigger then two fingers but it would have to do for now. Jean stood and undid his pants, his throbbing erection flopped out, eager for entrance into Marco's tight hole. Spitting into his hand, he stroked his cock until it was lubricated enough for him. Placing the tip at Marco's pink entrance, he looked down into Marco's eyes.

'Are you ready?'

Marco nodded, his eyes were shut and tears brimmed at the corners. Jean felt a pang of pity, if he could just last until that special spot was found..

'Marco, look at me. Please, open your eyes'

Marco slowly opened them, pleadingly gazing into Jean's. Slowly, Jean started to enter Marco. Inch by inch, he penetrated Marco but with gentle care. Marco whimpered with every movement, feeling pain and pleasure all mixed into one. Once he was all the way in, Jean stopped and looked down into the brown eyes that were glazed over with lust and pain.

'What now, Marco? Do you want me to continue?'

'Y-yes I gah.. Please, f-fuck me'

Marco's eyes were shut once again, as he squirmed from the unfamiliar sensation.

'I know you can do better then that..'

Marco's eyes shot open, he had had enough. Feeling embarassed for the third time tonight in front of this sex god, he decided he was done with it. Staring dead into Jean's eyes, without hesitation, he said

'I want you to fuck me like an animal..'

Jean's eyes glowed with lust, heat surged through out his whole being. Never had he been so turned on in his life. Grinning devilishly, he proceeded to thrust into Marco, trying to find the sweet spot that would make him go crazy.

'F-fuck me, J-Jean Oh God! Fuck Me! AHH!'

Marco felt like he was seeing stars as his vision blurred, that last thrust hitting just the right spot. Over and over Jean pounded his prostate, while Marco cried out and writhed below him. He felt the heat gathering in his stomach and yearned for the release that was close at hand. Panting hard, Jean reached down and started to pump Marco's leaking member in time with his thrusts.

'I-I'm go-going to.. J-Jean I'

'Lets.. Cum.. Together' Jean began to pick up the pace eager to release his seed into the tight wet hole.

'I c-cant AH, JEAN!' Hot semen spurted in streams,out onto Marco's stomach. Jean felt the hole tighten around his cock, milking him for all he was worth, as Marco rode out the rest of his orgasm.

'M-Marco, ah fuck!' Jean threw back his head, pleasure coursing through his body as an intense orgasm ripped through his being. Exhausted, he pulled out his softening cock and laid next to the panting, freckled man. Marco turned and stared at the blonde next to him, wondering what the hell he had just done.. Jean turned to look at Marco and the two locked eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, Jean finally broke the silence. Propping himself up on one elbow, he draped the other arm over Marco' chest.

'So I dont suppose you would want to come home with me for round two, huh?'

* * *

2 hours earlier

The cool night air kissed Jean's cheeks as his highly trained eyes stared into the night. He breathed in deep, filling his lungs with the refreshing breeze that rolled over the rooftops. _Such a beautiful night _he sighed, turning to the right to look at the full moon that illuminated the rooftop he lay on.

'Stallion, this is Raven, do you copy?' Jean groaned, frustrated that his moment of peace had been ruined by reality.

'This is Stallion, I read you loud and clear, over'

'Do you have the target in sight?' Jean placed his cheek onto the butt of his beloved 50 caliber sniper rifle, peering through the infrared scope as he trained the crosshairs on his mark. Jean smiled at how oblivious the man was, they always were and that alone was Jean's favorite part of all this. Sniping was his specialty kill, but he preferred the chances when it got a little more.. up close and personal.

'Roger that, Raven, target is acquired'

'Ready, on your mark. Cleaning up crew is standing by'

'Stallion, over and out' Clicking off his earpiece, Jean pulled it out and replaced them with two ear buds that were connected to his mp3 player. The sounds of classical opera music filled his head, relaxing all the tension in his body. Breathing in deeply, he nestled into his weapon and looked down the sights to stalk his prey. Sniping was an art, at which Jean expertly became a master of from the very first weapons qualification he went through in basic training.

Breathing in he switched the weapon to semi, filling his lungs with air as he followed the target until the man was seated into a swiveling leather chair. _You, are mine now. _Releasing the breath he held in, he slowly started to squeeze the trigger until he had reached the slight pause in between breaths and pulled the trigger the rest of the way.

*BANG*

Jean felt the familiar kick of the gun as he looked through the scope to confirm his kill. Smiling, he watched the man crumple forward out of his chair into a lifeless heap. Pulling himself into a seated position, he began to make quick work of disassembling his rifle knowing he only had about a minute before the enemy traced his shot back to the roof. Jean took out the ear buds and replaced them with the tiny ear communicator he wore before.

'Raven, this is Stallion. Kill is conf-'

'STALLION, MISSION HAS BEEN COMPROMISED. REPEAT, ABORT MISSION, ABORT MISSION!' Gunshots could be heard in the background of the transmission, causing Jean to pale. _No, no NO! _He quickly became a flurry of movement, stripping his gun into pieces before jamming into each slot with a frenzy. He slammed the case shut, and pulled out the grappling hook attached to his belt. Wrapping it around a smoke pillar, he faced the edge of the building and looked down into the deserted alley below.

Strapping the rifle case to his back, he placed a foot on the ledge before leaning forward and starting his descent down the wall. He felt the air rush past him as he ran down the wall. The ground started to come up fast, Jean pushed off from the wall and landed with a loud thud on the ground below. Sprinting over to the hidden black van, he stopped and threw open the doors only to have four guns pointed in his face.

**ahhhhhhh, i didnt want to turn this into a story BUTTTT i am now mwahahahaha! chapter two soon to be on its way! dont fret :) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOOOO here it is, the thrilling next chapter of my saga :) WARNING: there will be violence, language and a little bit of smut in this chapter. As far as the other chapters go, expect there to be the same things as well! PLEASE REVIEW! I neeeeeeeeee feedback like Eren needs Levi X.x hehehe Thank you for reading this far! these chapters are a lot longer then i usually so tell me if they should be longer, shorter, etc? i really hope you enjoy this story, im going to put my heart and soul into it and i promise this will have a happen ending!**

_The Freckled Angel_

Throwing the back doors open, Jean was met with four barrels in his face, locked on and ready to fire.

'Stand down, men! Jean, get your lazy ass in here!' Corporal Levi yelled, grabbing Jean by the shirt and pulling him inside. The doors slammed shut as Levi banged on the back of the front seat, signalling the driver to go.

'What the fuck happened, Rivaille?!'

'...'

'Tell me just what the fuck happened back there!?'

'They were waiting for us, the door they.. It was laced with IED's, Alpha Team didnt stand a chance..' Jean paled. _This is fucking Shinganshina district all over again.. _he thought, resting his head in his hands.

It had been the most gruesome blood bath he had ever seen, and the reason he had decided to join the Covert Assassination Society. He shuddered remembering the smell of the burning bodies, seeing his comrades blown in half from the traps the enemy had placed. Nothing could have prepared them for what they were walking into..

He had lost so many of his friends that day, watched as his fellow covert ops trainees were cut down. Someone had leaked information of their mission and they now faced a full on assault of over a fifty men to their twenty.

Frozen, he had stood there, all of his training had drained from his memory and then he saw him. PFC Connie Springer, his best friend since the very first day of basic, was doubling over clutching a bloody hand to his stomach and the other still trying to fire rounds at the enemy.

Rushing over to drag a fallen Connie to cover, he leaned him up against the wall. Blood was soaking Connie's jacket at a rapid pace and Jean knew he only had a short amount of time before he lost him. Turning to pull out his medic pack, he was stopped when Connie grasped his hand.

'Don't..' Jean could hear blood gurggling in Connie's mouth, the tears starting to form in his eyes as he started to see the life draining from his best friend.

'You want me to sit there and watch you fucking DIE!? YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT, DON'T FUCKING DO THIS TO ME SPRINGER!' Jean struggled to release his hands from the death grip that held his hand from grabbing the guaze he needed to stop Connie's bleeding.

Connie only smiled and chuckled. Jean stopped struggling and stared at Connie, he was angry, sad, confused, everything all in that one instant.

'Ack!F-Fuck man, I didn't think I'd go out like this GAH fuck! That fucking kills!' Connie held his stomach as the red liquid seeped between his fingers. 'I gave 'em hell though..'

He was fighting back tears that threatened to spill at anytime, he knew his friend wasnt going to make it.

'Yeah, Connie you sure did..' He smiled slightly, a single tear falling slowly down his face.

'Jean..'

'Yeah?'

'Please.. tell Sasha that I love her and GAH! And that I-I'm sorry..' Connie's eyes began to well up with tears. Jean clutched his dying friend's hand as he watched all life slowly fade from his eyes. _No.. NO, NO! _ Jean let the tears fall, rocking back and forth as he held on to the lifeless hand of his comrade. He began to shake with rage, his hand snatched up his rifle as he stood up, recklessly aiming into the room beyond.

'YOU MOTHERFUCKERS, HE HAD A FUCKING KID!? I'LL KILL YOU ALL FOR THIS!?' Jean whipped a hand around, grasping the grenade attached to his body armor and pulled the pin with his teeth. He chucked it like a baseball, hearing shouts to run for cover as he ducked behind the wall and plugged his ears.

'Jean? JEAN!' His head snapped back to reality, Levi's voice bringing him back to attention.

'Wake up the hell up, Jean. This is not the time for daydreaming! Alright, everyone listen up.' Levi turned to the five seated in front of him.

'Mission has been compromised, we all need to disappear and meet back at HQ at 10:00 hours tomorrow. We will be dropping you off at heavily populated points so it will be easier for you to blend in'

'What about Alpha-'

Levi locked his glare into the eyes of Armin Arlert, who snapped his mouth shut and faced the ground.

'They're dead, Arlert. Now, any more questions?' Silence.

'Good, now change into your civilian clothes. We're approaching our first drop off point.' Levi crawled into the passenger seat and began to discuss with the driver. Jean turned to look at his four comrades.

Eren Jager, the over-reactive male who constantly challenged him at anything and everything, be it as simple as who can eat this burrito the fastest. Though he was not the best marksman of the group, he was one of the best male brawlers of the lot which made him a valuable asset.

Mikasa Ackerman, her codename was Black Widow due to her cold and calcuating nature when it came to taking down her mark. Her stealth skills were unmatched, as well as her handiness with a knife. She was a brutal beauty, her jet black hair, heart-stopping body and icy nature tantalized even the most mentally strong men.

Armin Arlert was a quiet, Aryan genius whose technical skills were as refined as Mikasa's blade. He had graduated their basic training class with top marks in all written tests, earning him the respective spot in their secret group.

And finally there was Annie Leonhardt, who was dam near Mikasa's twin. She was mysterious, heartless and could snap a man's neck in half without batting an eyelash. Annie was known for her fighting skills, as well as her efficiency and collected nature whilst carrying out a mission.

The five of them made up Bravo team and were led by Corporal Levi Rivaille, their ever-grouchy squad leader. Levi had gathered them all together two years ago, after scouring the thousands of ranks of soldiers. Jean had agreed to join the group first, followed by Eren, then Mikasa, Armin and then Annie.

Jean was deep in thought, reminiscing about their earlier days when he felt the van whip around a turn and screech to a halt. The back doors flew open as Eren, Mikasa and Armin quickly jumped out and darted away from the van into the crowd beyond.

'Leonhardt, you're up next.'

Annie grunted in response, as she pull down her blue and white striped sweatshirt over her head. Jean started to say something but Annie quickly flicked the hood up and over her head, giving him the 'I really dont want to fucking talk right now' vibe. Jean turned his attention to his backpack and pulled out his civilian cothes.

He quickly stripped off the black pants and shirt he wore to don a clean white button down shirt and a brown pullover vest. Standing up as best he could, he wriggled into his dark blue jeans and slipped on his favorite grey vans. He leaned back and stretched his cramped body, then nudged Annie in the side.

'So, Annie. How would like to g-UFFGH' Jean felt an elbow jam into his stomach.

'Leonhardt, get ready!' Levi called back and Annie stood up to leave. Turning to face him, she raised her middle finger before opening the doors and barreling for a crowded area.

'Goddam, bitch face mcgee! It was a joke!' He rubbed his stomach and rested his head back on the seat. Cloing his eyes, he left his mind drift as the van expertly wound its way through the busy streets. He was almost falling asleep when Levi barked a command at him.

'Oi! Kirschtein, quit slacking off! Your stop is up and I want to get home before midnight.'

Jean stood up next to the door and waited for the van to stop. Feeling the tires screech to a halt, he vaulted out the door and hurriedly immersed himself into the crowded sidewalk. Turning to the street, he scanned the area for landmarks, street signs, shop names, anything to give him an idea of where the hell he was.

Spotting the first neon light he found, he read the sign. _Titan Nightclub, eh? _A busy nightclub was the perfect place to hide from watching eyes for the next few hours. _I could use a beer, or five.. _He hurriedly raced across the street to the bar, his mind thinking back to his squad leader.

_Dam.. Petra, Gunther, Oluo,Eld.. they can't really be gone _Shaking his head, he looked up to face the bouncer and flashed his ID before stepping into the dimmly lit bar. The dance floor was a sweaty hot mess of people grinding on each other, as Closer by Nine Inch Nails began to thump its way out of the ridiculously loud speakers.

_Drinks first, dance later. _He was in desperate need of the burning alcohol down his throat, washing away the taste of death and painful memories of the past.

'What can I get you, handsome?' The bartender flirted shamelessly, leaning over to expose her already visible cleavage even more._Oh, God.. _ Jean smiled, and in his most feminine voice possible he replied.

'Oh heyyyy gurl, can I get two shots of tequila for me and my boyfriend over there?' Jean rested his head in one hand, batting his eyelashes. The girl's face flushed bright red as she snapped up straight.

'Uh uh, y-yeah sure. That'll be 6 bucks' Jean smirked as she scurried away, turning around to lean his elbows against the bar. His head bobbed to the music, scanning the crowd for any signs of something off putting. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see shot glasses and two limes wedges waiting for him.

Laying down a crisp ten dollar bill from his wallet, he reached over for the salt shaker and licked his hand. Salt. Shot. Lime. The ice cold liquid seered down his throat causing him to gasp. Licking his hand once more, he repeated the process again. Salt. Shot. Lime. Scrunching his face, he stretch his mouth and breathed in deep.

_You never remember how much you hate tequila until you do a shot of it. _He looked to his left to see two very dangerous looking men in business suits walk through the door. Jean tensed up as they walked over to converse with a big burly looking bouncer, reaching down to make sure his bowie knife was still strapped to his calf. _Shit, shit. Distraction, I need a distraction. _He whipped around and took a step when a man stumbled in front of him.

'I-I'm sorry, I was- just going to um.. Hi?'

Jean smiled and chuckled to himself as he stared down into the eyes of his god-send distraction. Helping the flustered, freckled male to his feet he sat him down at the bar and hopped up next to him. He could feel the others gaze eyeing him, when he heard him say 'God, He's fucking gorgeous..'

'Well, thanks. You arent too bad on the eyes, yourself.' Jean watched the adorable face of this angel sent from above turn bright red with embarassment.

'I didnt mean- I'm uh Marco..' Jean looked over to see the two suited men from before making their way over towards the bar area. _Shit, time to step up my game. _Turning slowly, he leaned down next to Marco's ear to hide his face and breathed out

'You are absolutely adorable when you ramble like that. My name is Jean, by the way' He felt Marco shiver and he knew he had him hook, line and sinker. _Goddam, I'm good. _He grabbed the other's hand in his own and dragged him over to the conviniently dim booth. Looking up to the heavens, he thanked whatever god there was for sending this very drunk, very attractive man his way.

* * *

Jean collapsed next to the panting Marco, his afterglow still in effect. Turning towards each other, Jean stared into those warm and comforting brown eyes. Marco was still very intoxicated and was in no way, shape or form to drive at the time. Propping himself up on his elbow, he laid his other arm across Marco's chest seductively.

'So I dont suppose you would want to come home with me for round two, huh?'

Again, the freckled angel blushed a crimson hue and widened his big brown eyes.

'I-I can't, I have w-work in the morning and-' Jean put a finger to Marco's lips.

'You are not driving home right now. Or anytime soon for that matter.' Standing up Jean zipped up his pants and smoothed down his shirt. Marco was struggling to stand as he pulled his own pants up and zipped them.

'R-really, I can drive myself home..' Marco tried to take a step away from Jean but tripped over himself and fell face first onto the floor.

'...'

'You're not driving home, give me your keys.'

'W-why?'

'So I can bring you home, smart ass. Why else do you think?' Jean held out his hand, while Marco fished around in his pocket for his car keys. Helping the fallen man to his feet, he held tightly to his hand and lead him out of the club into the brisk night air. Turning to his left, he spotted two different suited goons, leaning against the side of the building scanning the passing crowds of people.

'Dammit..' Jean cursed under his breath and turned to Marco.

'Marco, where is your car?'

'Mmm?'

'Marco, focus. I need you to focus, Where. Is. Your. Car.?' Jean took Marco's shoulders in each hand giving them a shake. He could see the suits staring over at them out of the corner of his eye.

'I-I-It's I-'

Jean could see the two suits looking over in their direction out of the corner of his eye. _No time, no time. _His mind raced, and he began to panic. He watched as the suits started to walk over in his direction. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ His thoughts were a blur, he needed to blend in, to hide in plain sight.

Taking Marco's face in his hands he pressed his lips against the others, crushing their mouths together. Marco moaned and wrapped his arms around Jean's waist. Gasping as they pulled apart, Marco's eyes shot open.

'Back parking lot, its a grey saturn' Jean grabbed Marco's hand from behind his back and pulled him around the corner of the building towards the back parking lots. He grabbed the car keys from his pocket and turned around to see the suits had followed him and were rounding the corner.

Pratically running, Jean jammed the keys into the slot and turned them, unlocking the passenger side. He shoved Marco inside forcefully.

'Lock the door, get into the back and lay down.' Reaching behind him, he pulled the 9 mm pistol he had tucked into the back of his pants and handed it to a very frightened Marco. 'Take this and DO NOT open the door for anyone but myself, do you understand?'

Marco just sat there dumbfounded, holding the gun like Jean had just handed him a dead squid. Jean leaned in and kissed Marco one last time before shutting the door and turning to face the two enemies who were closing in.

_This is going to be an interesting night.. _

**Please please PLEASE REVIEW, it makes my heart so happy to see people responding to my story and giving me helpful feedback!  
**

**SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT TO lunatrancy, if you haven't read any of her stuff GO DO IT. NOAWWWW. Until next time, my lovelies :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! My goodness, this update hasnt been done for far too long, i am deeply sorry for the delay! (please dont be mad!) Inspiration was few and far between until it struck this morning and i had to write once more! thank you everyone who has read this far, for those of you who reviewed, favorited and followed, it really means the world to me! Please, dont be shy with those reviews! I reallllly need feedback! And if i get enough reviews, i may even add a Ereri chapter in here (somewhere) if thats what you guys want :3 I apologize for this shorter chapter!**

_Too Far Gone_

Reaching down to his calf, Jean brandished his knife and eyed his assailants. He quickly analyzed them, his gaze searching for any signs of weakness. The suited man to the left of him sneered, his yellowing teeth flashing. A hand pulled back his jacket, making sure the firearm upon his hip was clearly visible as he inched closer.

_Think dammit, you dont have much time! _

Jean glanced from side to side between the two, waiting for any hint of attack. Adrenaline pumped through out his body, and the blood pounded a dull rhythym in his ears. His eyes darted to the other suited man to his right and he began to feel his world slow down. He inhaled, leaning back against the car as the man's fist moved to strike. The air grazed his chin as he leaned forward again, exhaling and righting himself onto the pavement.

He watched in slow motion as the left man reached down to pull the gun to face level with Jean. He flung his knife, which buried itself into the man's firing hand with a sickeningly wet crunch. The man howled in agony as he dropped the weapon and fell to his knees, clutching the bloody appendage.

Jean turned his attention to the other. Sweeping the remaining enemy's feet out from under him, the man landed face first onto the pavement. As Jean stood up, he picked up the weapon and kicked the the fallen assailant in the stomach. Hard.

The man grunted and grabbed at his middle, coughing up blood and rolling onto his side. Jean straightened his shirt and shook his arms.

'Now..' He cocked the firing pin.

'Which one of you nice gentlemen wants to tell me who the fuck you work for?'

The only concious attacker, still holding his gushing hand, spat in Jean's direction.

'Fuck y-'

*BANG*

An exertly aimed shot bore a hole directly into the middle of the man's forehead. He slumped to the ground, his mouth still open in a lifeless "O". Jean strode over, placing a foot on the man's forearm.

'I don't take kindly to rudeness..'

He dislodged his favorite knife from the dead mans hand with a loud squelch. He wiped the blood off onto the corpse's jacket. The remaining enemy struggled to stand to his feet as Jean turned in his direction.

_Yes. Run. Scramble for you life, it only seals your fate._

He flicked the knife end over end, stopping the man dead in his tracks as the knife jutted out of his back. Screaming in pain, the man fell to his knees. Jean walked around and squatted down to face him. He gripped the man's chin, staring into the fear stricken pools of inky blackness.

'It seems your friend over there wasnt very helpful.' His grip tightened as he smiled deviously. 'But I'm sure you won't be the same way..' He brushed the mans hair off his forehead with the barrel of his gun.

'So.. I'll ask again, who sent you?'

The man shook his head violently, wrenching his chin from Jean's grasp.

'I-I'd rather die.'

Jean sighed and dropped his vice grip on the man's chin. Reaching his free hand around, he ripped the knife from the man's back, eliciting a soundless cry. He started back to the driver's side when he heard the man again.

'Y-You arent.. going to k-kill me?'

Jean paused in his tracks and wordlessly turned to face him. He fired. The man writhed and screamed, clutching at his legs where the two seperate bullet holes bore into his flesh.

'Go on and tell your boss EXACTLY who he is dealing with.' The injured man begin to drag himself towards the building, his breathing hitched and ragged in his chest. Satisfied, Jean began to relax and walked calmly to open the driver door.

* * *

Marco cringed as he heard the last two gunshots and tucked his knees closer into his chest. He rocked back and forth with his head in his hands, unable to shake the violent scene he had just witnessed. He felt like vomiting, running, screaming, anything other then what his mind was doing at the present. His thoughts replayed the flashing knife, the bullet hole through the mans head, the way Jean hadn't even batted an eyelash.

_A murderer.. That's who I just slept with, a fucking murderous monster who is probably going to kill me next if I dont do something quick._

Marco's head pounded and his knew he was about to throw up. He gathered whatever ounce of bravery (or stupidity, he wasnt quite sure)he had and flung open the car door. Shakily pointing the 9 mm at it's owner, the two locked eyes.

'Marco..'

'Shut up, j-just SHUT UP!'

Jean dropped both the knife and the gun, both clattered to the ground as he held up his hands in surrender.

'Marco, please I-'

'I said SHUT UP!' Marco squeezed his eyes shut, tears starting to form around the edges. He glared at Jean through his wet eyes, unsure of what to do next. Jean looked slightly hurt. He slowly inched towards the sobbing man, his hands held out in front of him.

'Marco, I-I know what this looks like..'

Step by step, Jean closed the distance between the two of them until the barrel was touching his chest. He stared into Marco's deep brown eyes, silently pleading.

'Marco, please.. Just let me explain'

The freckled angel crumpled, slowly lowering the gun and falling to his knees. Jean rushed to catch him before his head hit the ground. Lifting the brown haired male into his arms, he carried the unconcious man and gingerly buckled him into the passenger seat. Jean made his way around to the drivers seat, pushing the keys into the ignition. He leaned back into his seat and sighed heavily. He rubbed his temples.

_What have you done, Jean? You brought a civilian under the line of fire, Levi is going to have your head for this!_

Jean glanced over to the angelic faced man beside him. His heart sank, knowing he had dragged this pure and innocent soul into the dark underworld against his own will. He reached over to carress Marco's peaceful face, quietly praying he wouldn't hate him forever.

_I did this to you.. Marco, I'm so sorry.._

* * *

_Marco stared into Jean's eyes, his hands cupping the handsome and tan face. He leaned in to bring his lips to Jean's, their mouths medling together in heated desire. Jean broke apart this kiss to reach up and grip a fistful of the other's hair. _

_Pulling Marco's head back, he exposed his beautiful freckled neck, biting and suckling. Marco moaned and wrapped a hand around the others waist to pull him in closer. Suddenly, Marco was roughly shoved to his knees. Jean glared down at him, the warmth had completely drained from his eyes. Slowly, he lifted the gun to Marco's temple._

_'J-Jean, please no!' _

_'No.. You know too much.' _

_'Jean, NO!'_

'NO!'

Marco shot up from the bed, his body slick with nervous sweat. He gingerly reached a hand up to his head, feeling around for any holes. Jean burst through the door, gun drawn and pointed at the window.

'Marco! Are you hurt? Is everything alright? What happened?'

Marco paled at the sight of the weapon, all the memories of his very recent dream flooding his mind.

'I-I'm fine, I just had a bad dream..' He pointedly eyed the gun, hoping Jean would take the hint. He did. Jean placed the pistol on top of the dresser and walked over to sit down on the bed. Taking the shaken male in his arms, Jean began to stroke his hair.

Marco stiffened at first and then softened into the gentle touch, all his pent up tension releasing in that one moment. As his heart rate began to return to normal, he could feel the warm embrace of sleep calling him back to bed.

Gently laying down the freckled male, Jean smiled at the peaceful rise and fall of the man's chest. Standing up to retrieve the weapon on top of the dresser, he made his way back to the bed. Placing the weapon on the nightstand, he felt a wave of tiredness wash over him. Jean leaned back into the pillows, and turned to face Marco. He draped a protective arm over the other man and kissed the top of his head.

_This is all my fault.. I promise you Marco, I will always protect you. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me.. _

Nestling his nose into Marco's soft locks, he breathed in the delicious vanilla scent and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM?'

Glass shattered against the wall as the whimpering and injured man ducked to avoid the projectile. He gulped and winced, the pain in his legs burning despite the bandages.

'S-Sir Reiner, he is very good at what he does.'

The crippled man looked away from the icy glare his boss just threw at him. Slamming his hands down on the desk, Reiner flung the objects far from the desktop. He quickly strode over to the seated man. Pulling the gun from behind him, Reiner pushed the barrel directly on top of the man's wounds.

The male's face conotorted in immense pain, as the barrel dug deeper and deeper. Reiner gave the gun a final twist and push before directing the firing end between the other man's eyeballs.

'And what exactly am I supposed to tell my boss, when he askes why my men are not "very good at what they do?" I want you to think of what he will do to me, and then picture what he will do to _you_, the idiot who let Jean Kirschtein get away..'

The man gulped, he frantic eyes bugging out as he fumbled to find the words that would save his miserable life.

'Well?.. I'm waiting.. If you dont have anything useful for me, I may as well kill you now.' Reiner cocked the gun and prepared to squeeze the trigger.

'WAIT! There was a man with him, they were kissing and hugging. Kirschstein seemed very protective of him!'

Reiner narrowed his eyes. He stared down at the insufferable, maggot before him. This man was annoying and desperate, two things he hated most in this world. However, he had given Reiner an advantage, a weakness to play on. Oh, how he loved to exploit his enemies weaknesses. Releasing the hammer, Reiner pulled the gun away from the shaken man's forehead and sat back down at his desk.

'You have five minutes, I suggest you use them wisely.'

* * *

**dun dun DUUUUNNN! haha i know not alot happened in this chapter, but i promise the story will pick up soon ;) as always, reviews are like candy to me so please be kind and leave one if you have the time! If I make it to ten reviews, i will give the tenth a one shot story of a pairing of their choice :0 until next time! **


End file.
